LIN Autonomous Minelayer
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = LIN Autonomous Mine Layer | klasse = Klasse 5 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Cybot Galactica | hoogte = 0,56 meter | uitrusting = Antenne Durasteel koepel | taken = Mijnen leggen Mijnen opsporen | prijs = 7000 Credits | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} De LIN Autonomous Minelayer Demolitionmech was een Fifth Degree Droid die specifiek was gebouwd om mijnen te leggen en om mijnen onschadelijk te maken. Productie Cybot Galactica vond met de LIN Droid een gat in de markt en produceerde de serie met verschillende toepassingen in de samenleving in gedachten. Zo zou de Droid worden ingeschakeld in mijnen en bij de afbraak van gebouwen. De LIN kon met zijn manipulator arm mijnen leggen of mijnen onschadelijk maken. De LIN Droid kon worden voorzien van zo’n 16 kilo mijnen of 20 granaten. De LIN Droid was een lage Droid die eruit zag als een grote, extra stevige Durasteel koepel met een aantal antennes die een groot bereik hadden. De Droid bewoog zich voort op rupswielen (dezelfde als die van de WED Treadwell Repair Droid). LIN Droids bezaten een manipulator arm die zich onder de koepel bevond als deze niet actief was en 360° kon draaien. De zware koepel was nodig omdat de LIN Droid niet van de snelste was. Zij kregen dus vaak nog brokstukken over zich heen en daarom werden ze beschermd door hun koepel. Die koepel vormde ook echter een negatief element van de LIN omdat deze loodzwaar was en die daardoor de snelheid van de Droid drastisch verminderde. Vochtige omgevingen deden LIN Units soms zelfs stoppen wat voor problemen zorgden in mijnen die onderwater konden lopen. Negatieve Reclame SchaumAssoc, het bedrijf dat de promotie voerde voor Cybot Galactica, probeerde de sterkte van de LIN in het daglicht te brengen door hen als ‘Blast Proof’ voor te stellen. Dit bleek echter geen goede zet te zijn doordat veel eigenaars die werkelijk wilden uittestten. Toen een mijn explodeerde in de arm van een LIN op Gosfambling en de dood van tien mijnwerkers veroorzaakte, zat Cybot Galactica in nauwe schoentjes. Sommige bronnen spraken echter van 600 slachtoffers... Onderzoek besloot dat de LIN Droid geen schuld trof maar wel de mijn zelf maar de LIN serie had ondertussen al te veel negatieve aandacht gekregen en Cybot Galactica nam de LIN uit de markt. Gebruik Na de productiestop werden talloze LIN Units gebruikt door criminele syndicaten en militaire organisaties. In het criminele milieu werden LIN Units gebruikt om op planeten als Ryloth in de Spice tunnels te werken. Zowel de Galactic Republic als het Galactic Empire gebruikte LIN Droids. In de Battle of Gligger werden tijdens de Clone Wars 563 LIN Droids de lucht in geblazen toen ze probeerden om Marrow’s Moor te vernietigen. thumb|right|250px|Jawa’s verkopen LIN-V8K De Jawa clan die R2-D2 en C-3PO gevangen namen in 0 BBY hadden een LIN Droid in hun Sandcrawler genaamd LIN-V8K. In de Death Star I werkte LIN-V8M. Achter de schermen Arms and Equipment Guide plaatst de LIN Droid als een Second Degree Droid. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine *Arms and Equipment Guide *The New Essential Guide to Droids category:Labor Droids category:LIN Demolitionmechs category:Cybot Galactica